1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a construction device and more particularly to such a device which is useful in securing work objects to concrete foundations and the like operating in one attitude precisely to position an anchor member for embedding in the concrete at the time the concrete is poured and in a second attitude to secure the work object, such as a post, column, framing, or the like, to the anchor member after the concrete has been poured.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is frequently necessary in construction to secure structures such as posts, columns, pillars, framing or other work objects on concrete foundations or similar structures. Prior art practice calls for bolts, conventional brackets, or the like to be embedded in the concrete at the time the concrete is poured for use thereafter in securing the work objects to the foundation. This practice presents considerable and heretofore unresolved difficulties with conventional devices since precise positioning of such bolts or brackets is essential if the work objects are to be precisely positioned and properly mounted.
Nowhere is this problem more acute than in home and building construction. Conventional practice calls for exterior wall frames to be assembled on the ground adjacent to the concrete foundation and subsequently to be erected on the foundation by the extension of bolts, embedded in the concrete, through holes drilled in the frames. Since no convenient means exists for precisely positioning the bolts, they are often not properly positioned. Since the bolts project above the upper surface of the foundation, they are frequently bent or otherwise damaged during construction to such a degree as to make them unusable. Furthermore, since the frame is assembled a distance away from the foundation, it is extremely difficult precisely to position the holes for receipt of the bolts. The result is that the bolts are often not used in a manner consistent with acceptable building practices and the framing is weakened by improperly positioned and excessive numbers of holes. In any event, the effect is that of weakening the overall strength of the structure, of increasing the costs of contruction, of delaying construction and of generally interferring with construction.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a construction device which permits the precise positioning of anchor members to be embedded in concrete foundations and the like and which can be used thereafter for rapidly securing work objects to the anchor members without the need for painstaking adjustment or in any way compromising the structural integrity of the structure being built.